deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Gordon McSweeney/Bio
Gordon McSweeney was an American soldier who fought in WWI. McSweeney was raised in a devout Presbyterian family. During his time in the war, McSweeney was armed with a flamethrower. McSweeney thought he was doing the work of God by fighting the Confederates and a Mormon insurrection in Utah. He was known for being exceedingly pious, never swearing or even reading anything except the Bible, viewing newspapers were corrupt. McSweeney viewed the Presbyterianism as the one true branch of Christianity and believed most people around him, especially the enemy, were bound for eternal hellfire. McSweeney pulled off a number of feats of combat prowess, including destroying a Confederate barrel by firing his flamethrower into the viewing ports and later destroyed a river gunboat with explosives. __TOC__ Battle vs. The Pyro (Team Fortress 2) (by WanderingSkull) TBW Expert's Opinion TBW To see the original battle, weapons, and votes, click here. Battle vs. Minene Uryuu (by SPARTAN 119) Gordon McSweeney looked around the abandoned factory he had walked into. Little did he know, when he entered the building, he had been transported through space and time. McSweeney turned the corner around a rusting machine to face a mysterious woman with one eye and her hair a purple color that didn't seem natural. Minene Uryuu turned to the soldier armed with the flamethrower, and assumed he must be a "diary holder", so she opened fire with her MP5 submachine gun, but missed, the shots flying over McSweeney's head. "In the name of the Lord and the United States of America, I shall strike thee down!", McSweeney said as he fired his flamethrower. Minene dodged the streak of fire, and said "Bringing pain and death in the name of God. I'LL KILL YOU FOR YOUR CRIMES!" Minene turned the corner and fired her MP5, hitting the fuel hose, but not detonating it. McSweeney threw off the damaged Flamethrower and drew his Colt M1911, shooting the MP5 out of Minene's hand. Minene took cover behind a now silent conveyor belt and drew her SIG Sauer P230, as a Mk I grenade landed next to her. Minene picked up the active grenade and threw it back. The grenade landed near McSweeney, but he took cover behind a machine and avoided the blast. Minene climbed onto a catwalk and fired her pistol at McSweeney, grazing his shoulder. McSweeney moved from cover to cover and placed a TNT charge on a support of the catwalk. Minene jumped off the catwalk as Gordon detonated the charge. As she jumped, she tossed an M67 grenade at McSweeney, but the grenade landed far short of him and detonated without harming McSweeney. Minene felt something strike the side of her head hard, and turned to see that McSweeney had struck her with the brass knuckes of his trench knife. Minene blocked Gordon's slash with her combat knife, and, with her other hand, placed a remote C4 charge in the chest pocket of McSweeney's uniform. Minene than kicked McSweeney between the legs, dazing him, before she ran to a safe distance and detonated the charges. McSweeney's upper body was vaporized by the explosion, a red mist filling the air. Minene retrieved her MP5 and left the scene of carnage. WINNER: Minene Uryuu Expert's Opinion Minene took this for multiple reasons. For one, she took most of the edges where they mattered, in mid and explosive only missing out on the handgun edge. She dominated the x-factors with a better mental health and agility. Gordon was the type of guy that Minene was motivated to kill due to his religion and her pure hatred of it. To see the original battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:Bios